Festivals (LoG)
As you start unlocking the 3 vanished weather system in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery, you'll be able to participate in seasonal festivals that take place. These will typically start to unlock once you restored Sunny weather or haven't restored it yet. 'Spring Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Leroy (02), Aurelia (07), Sweet Fairies (09), Cherry (12), Hugo (17), Kate (18), Clemens (21), Tranquil Prince (28), and Wanda (31). New Year Day *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' 1st Spring This event is not available in Year 1, because the player started a new life in Botany Hills. On this day, all of the townspeople will be available to talk to. Each ones will wish you a Happy New Year in their own way. You don't get a boost in Heart Points - it is just something nice that the other townspeople do. Flower-Viewing Festival *'Time:' 18:00 to 23:00 *'Date:' 8th Spring *'Location:' Church Plaza This festival is a gathering at Church Plaza to view the cherry blossoms. This is a simple "date" festival and there are no vendor selling items. The festival officially starts at 18:00 but you can visit earlier and talk to the people. If you want a date to this festival, one can ask a marriage candidate who has 3 or more hearts on 7th. The person will ask if you would meet them at 19:00 to view the blossoming trees. The player can only invite one person, and can't change your mind once you selected our date. At 19:00 be at Church Plaza and head towards the blanket to the left of Sakura trees. Our date event will trigger and everyone watches the flowers. The festival will end at 23:00 and after that you automatically go to bed. White Day (known as Chocolate Festival in European version) *'Date:' 14th Spring Depending on the player character's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Boy During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 HP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Girl On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Choco. Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *6:30 to 7:00 - Yann *7:00 to 8:00 - Tranquil Prince *9:00 to 10:00 - Luigi *10:00 to 11:00 - Dante *11:00 to 12:00 - Antoine *12:00 to 13:00 - Fernando *13:00 to 14:00 - Valentino *14:00 to 15:00 - Clemens *15:00 to 16:00 - Morton Ørjan does not participate in White Day, since he is not available in Spring season. If the player is a Girl and Married When you awake in the morning, your husband will give you a present. If he has 6-8 Symbols (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will receive Chocolate Cake. If he has 9-10 Symbols (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will receive Choco. Party Cake. You will also earn +1000 HP with your spouse. If the player marries Ørjan, from this point on, he will give her cookies in White Day. Fashion Contest *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' Spring 23 *'Location:' Mansion On Spring 20 you will be dreaming about President Joey who tells one the general theme for upcoming fashion show. Meet Joey inside Town Hall between 10:00 and 11:00 to participate in fashion show. The player will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside their clothing closet. The player won't receive new clothing for a contest, and the clothing not lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into their closet. If player forgets what is the theme, Joey will remind the player after they agree to participate in the festival. The player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin color, face design options, hair style, eye and hair color, and then the clothing, hats, and accessories. Players can press the Left Shoulder 1 and Right Shoulder 1 buttons to change the angle their model is facing. The physical features of player's model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When the player finished designing their fashion model, press the O Button. Joey will then bring the player and two random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst Esther gives her opinion on each one. After the judg(e)ment, Bianca will announce the winner. If the player actually wins, they will receive +1000 HP. Horse Race *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' Spring 23 *'Location:' Botany Hills If you have a horse (20.000 Cash from Whitney), one can participate in the horse race. her father Leroy will be in front of your house, so talk to him before 10:00. In this festival, your goal is to start from one's house, hit the check point, and then return to starting position. A person who does it in fastest time will be the winner. For the Beginner Class, you will racing to Beach and then back to your house. The check poin is inside Beach. Run into the gray pole with your horse so the red flag appears, then race back to your house and hit the check point flag. The time goal you want to meet is about 40 seconds or less. You will receive 5 Passion Feed if one wins. 'Summer Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Miguel (04), Dorothy (06), Leaf Princess (07), Valentino (09), Victoria (11), Fernando (14), Toby (17), Luigi (21), Stella (26), Natalie (28), and Gilberto (30). Summer Festival *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' Summer 1 *'Location:' All over Botany Hills This event will be available starting Year 2. When you wake up in the morning, Dimitri will stop by your house and remind the player to tell that today is Summer Festival. At 10:00 go outside your house area. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of Summer. Animal Festival *'Time:' 12:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' Summer 18 *'Location:' Church Plaza If you are on an odd number year (1, 3, 5, etc.) then this will be Chicken Festival. If you are on an even number year (2, 4, 6, etc.) then this day will be Cow Festival. You don't have to take your animal to the Town Hall after noon. Just go there and talk to Joey in order to select the animal you want to enter. The animal you select canot be a baby, pregnant (in the case of cows), or sick. Random, sub-villagers can appear as festival participants too. The number of hearts your entered animal has will determine your chances of winning first place. If you enter an animal with 10 hearts, you're guaranteed to be the grand prize winner. At 6 hearts you have an 80% chance of being the champion, 5 hearts is 50%, 4 hearts is 20%, and it continues down from there. The player canot win 1st place if they enter an animal with 0 hearts, but one does have a 20% chance of taking 2nd place. Fishing Contest *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' Summer 23 Go to the Town Hall between the festival times to enter the contest with a fishing pole. In this contest you need to catch as many little fish as you can within 1 hour. All you have to do is walk around stream and press O to pick up the fish. You don't have to press B to pocket them (one does this automatically) and the fish will repopulate without having to leave the area. Once the hour is up, you will automatically appear at the Beach to see who won. You will get +500 HP if apparently win. 'Autumn Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: King of Greeery (03), Joey (05), Dimitri (08), Yann (14), Esther (17), Whitney (21), April (25), and Maria (28). Autumn Festival *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' Autumn 1 OOn this day, give flowers to the villagers. Giving a favorite flower will increase your friendship a large amount (+500 HP) compared to if you gave any other type of flower (+100 HP). Some flowers they prefer are mutations of the regular version, which you mighnt have on-hand for your first festival (e.g., Pink Carnation is a Fall mutation of Red Carnation, and Viola is a Winter mutation of Purple Pansy, which is a Winter mutation of Purple Pansy). * = Ørjan does not participate in Autumn Festival until after he is married, regardless to whom. Tsukimi *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' Autumn 9 *'Location:' Beach A marriage candidate with the highest affection will greet you at your front door in morning and invite one to watch the moon with him or her. If the player agrees, they be at home starting from 16:00. The two of us will head up to Starry Hill to watch the moon, and maybe even get a little kiss. Halloween Date: Autumn 31 Depending on the player's status, this even will play out differently. If the player is Single As you wake up in the morning, one is supposed to give desserts to the children who come to visit. Unfortunately, there are only two normal children in Botany Hills. Hugo will appear if you leave your house between 8:00 and 9:00 and then comes Natalie from 9:00 and 10:00. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or Chocolate-based recipes. If you give the child a Dessert recipe, you will earn +1000 HP. If you don't give them anything, or give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but will not lose friendship. If the player is Married Once your child is full-grown then it will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 17:00 and 18:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP. For your grown-up second child, the same scene will play as it did with first child. 'Winter Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Clover Nymph (03), Rumi (06), Ørjan (07), Dante (10), Bernadette (12), Antoine (17), Sierra (21), Rini (28), and Morton (30). Winter Festival *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' Winter 1 *'Location:' All over Botany Hills When the player goes to bed on 31 Autumn after Halloween, Ørjan will appear in your dreams remind you to visit the Beach next day. On 1 Winter go outside your house area starting from 10:00. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of Winter. There will be so much fun, such as making a snowman or playing in the snow. Ørjan leaves at the end of season but there no another festival to celebrate his departure. Valentine's Day (known as Chocolate Festival Reverse in European version) *'Time:' Various *'Date:' Winter 14 Depending on the player character's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Girl During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelors. You will earn +1000 HP for each boy one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Boy On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelorettes. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Choco. Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *6:30 to 7:00 - Dorothy *7:00 to 8:00 - Whitney *9:00 to 10:00 - Rini *10:00 to 11:00 - Cherry *11:00 to 12:00 - Kate *12:00 to 13:00 - Aurelia *13:00 to 14:00 - Maria *14:00 to 15:00 - Leaf Princess *15:00 to 16:00 - Stella *16:00 to 17:00 - Fortune If the player is a Boy and Married When you awake in the morning, your husband will give you a present. If he has 6-8 Symbols (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will receive Chocolate Cake. If he has 9-10 Symbols (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will receive Choco. Party Cake. You will also earn +1000 HP with your spouse. Christmas Date: Winter 25 The player must have a marriage candidate who has 3.5 (three and a half) Hearts or higher. When you wake up in the morning, he or she will then come into your house to invite the player and have a dinner with them at 17:00. If the player wants to have a dinner with Tranquil Prince or Leaf Princess, enter your house after 18:00 and then you have to exit their house to start the festival. If player is married, their spouse will remind them to return home between 17:00 and 22:00. New Year's Eve *'Time:' 21:00 to 00:00 *'Date:' Winter 31 Starting at 21:00, go inside Town Hall Ballroom to start a countdown to close out the old year and start the next new one. Most of the citizens will gather to have a meal together, but not all of them. Hugo, Natalie, and the Rival Children (if they exist and are full-grown) will not be there because it is past their bedtime. You will earn +500 HP with the citizens who attend. After the new year celebration is over, you will automatically go to bed and wake up on Spring 1. Category:Game Guide